Dark Soul
by xPhineasx
Summary: Akito is scary, and that's the truth. She watches me with cold eyes, leering, as she runs her fingers across my shoulder. I don't know if she loves me or hates me. I don't know if I love her or hate her either. Akito/Yuki, Shigure/Akito


This fic was a request from a friend of mine. (In fact, the same friend who requested the really scary FMA Hughes fanfic a few years ago). I hadn't read Fruits Basket in ages, so it was rather an odd thing to have to write. But I gave it my best go.

X x x x x

Dark Soul

Rated: M

x x x x x

* * *

_ Akito is scary, and that's the truth. She watches me with cold eyes, leering, as she runs her fingers across my shoulder. No one else but Shigure knows she's a girl. It's a secret. She'll kill me if I tell. When I'm alone with Akito time stands still. Seconds feel like hours, days feel like minutes. Time does not exist. _

_ "My little mouse." she whispers in my ear. "My worthless, nasty little mouse. I love you best, you know. God loves the rat the best." Her breath hot on the back of my neck while her fingers, so slim but strong, slide around my waist._

_ Akito is only 15, but she talks like nightmare, older than night. There are times, when she lays her head against my shoulder and lays still, that I think she's sad and scared and just wants someone to protect her. But then she'll yell and hit me and hold me down so I can't get away, and I don't care what she wants anymore._

_ I don't know if she loves me or hates me._

_ I don't know if I love her or hate her either._

_

* * *

_

Being a member of the Zodiac is a terrible curse. The animals are tethered to their God, their family head, like moths drawn to a flame. Akito, with her dark eyes and dark hair and dark soul, pulled each one of them in and turned them out, making them need her, making them want her. She needed to be wanted. Yuki knew that. For Akito, love and hate were the same thing. The stronger one emotion, the stronger the other. He was the rat, the first and most loved of all the zodiac, and so he was also the most hated.

Yuki liked to watch the rain pour off the eaves of the house. The sound of the rain pounding on the old house drowned his wretched thoughts. His mind was quiet in the rain, consumed by the outcry of heaven. 12 years old, He had lived his whole life under Akito's shadow. As children Akito was a controlling playmate, cruel and mean, whispering his darkest fears in the night. As a teenager Akito wasn't much better but- She was much better at sneaking up on him now.

"Yuki, come here." Yuki turned away from the window in his room and looked at Akito. His heart rate instantly picked up. Akito scared him. She leaned against the door frame, head cocked to the side, her smile controlling and dark. She took his wrist and pulled him to her room, sliding her door shut and locking the door.

"Time to play our game." She hissed into his ear, running her hands through his hair. Yuki shuddered, hot breath on his ear. She cradled his face in her hands. "You'll like this Yuki." She whispered. Yuki doubted he would. Akito was in one of her scary moods, where she smiled and stomped on snails.

In one swift motion Yuki was pushed onto the bed, Akito crawling over him. "A-akito." Yuki stammered, his heart pounding. "Please."

"Hush." Akito demanded. She hated it when he talked during their games, and pulled his hair if he cried. Her lips skimmed across the flesh of his neck, fingers running down his chest. One of her hands, slim and cold, slipped between his thighs, running circles in the fabric.

Yuki squeezed his eyes shut and gave a small whimper. Akito snarled and slapped him across the face. "Hush. I won't tell you again." She hissed at him, grabbing his chin. Her hands slipped beneath the waist line of his pants. Yuki bit his lip and kept quiet, just like every other time. This was nothing new. Soon their clothes would fall to the floor, and Yuki would stay as quiet as possible so Akito wouldn't get mad at him. She would run her lips down his thighs, taking his cock, still young and undeveloped by puberty, until he cried her name, and when they were done he would stumble back to his own room and try to sleep without crying too loudly.

As Yuki got older and his body aged, Akito adapted their games. She would slide his pants off, stroking him to erection and sliding herself on top of him. Yuki, his wrists tied to the bed posts, would gasp, unable to hold back as Akito ran her nails down his chest and eased onto his sweating member. If he was too loud though, Akito would strike him, dig her nails into his thighs and make him regret his transgression.

The only person who knew about their game was Shigure, and Shigure hated Yuki for it. Shigure wouldn't look Yuki in the eyes ever since the day he walked in on Akito and him, Yuki tied to the bed with a scarf, Akito licking trails down his stomach. She had looked up and smirked at Shigure, gesturing for him to join. Shigure refused, slamming the door, making Akito cry. She ran after Shigure, begging him not to be angry with her, not to leave her, leaving Yuki tied to the bed for over an hour until Shigure remembered to go untie him. Yuki thought their games would end that day, but only a few weeks later Akito was pulling him into her room again, locking the door and grinning at him with her dark smile.

Other days, when Akito was in her worst moods, she took Yuki to the closet in the big bedroom and locked him inside for hours and hours. She would sit on the other side of the door and listen to him cry, and when she finally got bored, she would drag him out by the hair and kiss him, biting his lips until he bled.

It wouldn't be until the summer before Yuki would start High School and Akito had slept with Kureno that their games would finally end. Kureno was the last straw for Shigure. He had put up with Akito playing her games with Yuki for far too long, and now Kureno had tasted her as well. A fight broke out, a screaming match between the two. Shigure had slept with Akito's mother for revenge, and then he left, off to buy his own house and live on his own. He had left Akito, and Akito wanted to be left alone. Yuki was happy to leave.

But even when Yuki moved, Akito, with her dark hair and dark eyes and dark, dark smile, still haunted his dreams. He could feel her, her fingers on his skin, her lips on his when he closed his eyes.

She was like a specter, an evil spirit, filling his mind with fear and the taste of sweat.

He didn't know if he loved it or hated it.


End file.
